The grey freelancer of remnant
by Spartan259
Summary: After South betrayed him, Agent Washington was teleported to the world of remnant due to an equipment malfunction. Will Wash be able to get over his trust issues and start a new life, find out in the best RVB RWBY crossover ever. Of all time. (Chapter one sucks)
1. Welcome to beacon

**(after reading reviews for this chapter, I think I should make something clear, this chapter sucks big time, give me a break and read chapter two when you finish, also, I rushed this chapter because I lost the document like five times)**

South had shot him in the back, now the Meta was going to steal his equipment. Worst situation ever, or all time. Agent Washington lay on the ground in pain. Wash has his healing unit on when the piece of equipment started to spark.

"That can't be good," said Wash.

The healing unit exploded into a green ball, when it receded Agent Washington and the Meta were nowhere to be seen.

Wash woke up in a forest, alone. _where the hell am I_ thought agent Washington. A beowolf was only a few yards away from him, Wash fired three bursts from his battle rifle at the creature but the bullets had no effect on it. "What the-" Wash was interrupted when the beowolf tackled his wounded body into a tree. He was than hit in the head several times, he slumped against a tree. before the beowolf could finish him off a man with a huge scythe cut the beast in half. Wash went unconscious again.

He woke up in a hospital of sorts,

"He's waking up," said a voice that sounded like Texas's.

"hello there, my name is professor Ozpin and this is Glinda Goodwich, I already know where you are from."

" where am I? " asked Wash.

"Beacon academy infirmary, although I doubt you know what that is," said Ozpin. " here this a scroll, " continued Ozpin, handing him what looked to be an old IPhone, "It has everything you need on it, and one more thing, you are only 17 so I would like you to attend my school."

" Wait, 17, " Wash looked in a mirror and saw he looked like 17 year-old him.

"Yes your age was set back so that you can attend, strange," said professor Ozpin.

"Set back?" He asked, confused at how this man knew that he was older that 1 7.

"One question, why don't my guns work?" Asked Wash.

"You will receive new versions of your pistol and rifle, they need dust to work, dust is explained in the scroll," explained Ozpin.

"Also, we will give you new clothes, your armour would draw a lot of questions," continued Ozpin.

"I agree, but what's dust?" Said Wash, confused, he didn't think that it was the normal kind of Dust that Ozpin was referring to.

"Also, why do you want me to attend a school?" Asked Wash.

" a man with your particular set of skills would be useful, " said Ozpin.

"What kind of school is this?" Asked Wash

" it's a combat school, you'll see, " said Ozpin.

"So, let me get this straight, I appear here, my age is set back my guns don't work, and yet, you want me to attend your school," said Wash.

" Correct, " replied Ozpin.

As he said that, another man walked in, he wore a green lab coat, glasses, and a black shirt under the lab coat.

"Hello there, my name is professor Dee and I think I can explain your current situation," said the man.

"Can you start with why I'm 17," said Wash .

"Yes, when entering through means as unconventional as yours, things may be altered, like age, gender, race, even species of it's extreme enough," said Dee.

"What are the odds of change?" Asked Wash .

"There is 50% chance of a change of any kind happening," said Dee.

"Thank you," replied Wash .

Wash still had a lot of questions, like any sane person would.

"You have one week before school starts, be ready," said Ozpin.

Over the next few days, after his recovery. Wash had his aura unlocked, learned about Remnant and the kingdoms, learned how he got there, and didn't trust anyone after what happened with South. He did find out that the man who saved him was Qrow Branwen, a huntsman, and what the huntsmen were, and that beacon was an academy for them. So he was going be a huntsman with a team, _a team,_ the last team he had didn't do to well in the long run; he was not looking forward to this. The following day he received his weapons, his battle rifle was unchanged on the outside, same with the magnum, but they both used dust ammo, his combat knife was exactly the same. He also received improved versions of his frag, spike, and fire grenades. Tomorrow was the first day and Wash needed to be ready.

 **day one** **begins** **...**

Wash wore a grey hoodie with a pair of blue jeans, he had blonde hair and blue eyes. On the airship taking them to beacon Wash saw a blonde boy throw up, _great, just great_ thought Wash. When the airship landed, he was a girl in red explode in front of who he thought was the heiress of schnee dust company causing them both to yell at each other until a girl in black broke it up. So far, he didn't think that this would be good

Later Ozpin have a speech about learning where the the argument between the heiress and the girl in red continued, there was also a blonde girl appeared to be the red one's sister. Wash overheard that the red one's name was Ruby and the heiress, Wiess. Glinda told everyone to meet in the ballroom. Wash set up his area when he heard, yet again, Ruby and Wiess arguing, _this is going to be an ongoing Thing,_ he thought.

 **Wash POV**

I had enough of the yelling, so I walked over to the arguing girls and said, "could you two please be quiet?" I asked in a monotone voice.

"Excuse me, do you know who I am," asked Wiess. " Yes, you are Wiess Schnee, heiress of Schnee Dust Company, " I replied in my monotone voice.

"Then what makes you think that you can talk to me like that?" Asked Weiss.

I replied, "I want to be well rested for initiation tomorrow and that won't happen if you keep yelling."

Weiss stormed off, " thanks, " said the blonde girl, "I'm Yang."

"I'm Washington," I replied.

" First of last name? " Asked Yang.

"My um... Last name," I responded, it felt odd using my codename as my last name.

" so uh, what's your first name? " asked Yang.

I didn't want to say my name but I knew she would know at initiation, regardless of what team I would be on, "David," I said.

" nice to meet you, David, " said Yang as we shook hands.

"Call me Wash," I said.

"Hi, I'm Ruby, thanks for helping me out" said the girl in red, " I'm Yang's sister. "

"Ruby, hi" I responded, awkwardly, " anyway, I'm going to bed, " and with that I went to bed, I knew initiation was tomorrow. But I was surprised by how had my people skills were. Oh well, just because I'm on a team doesn't mean I need to be friendf with everyone. With that, I drifted off to sleep.


	2. Initiation

**Hey guys, I just want to say that I am happy to receive any constructive criticism, now, back to the story**

 **Third person POV**

All of the first year students were at beacon cliff awaiting instruction, "for years, you have trained to become warriors," said Ozpin, " today your abilities will be tested in the emerald forest. "

"Now, I'm sure many of have heard rumors about the assignment of teams," said Glinda. "Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion," she continued," "Each of you will be given team mates, today." Wash heard Ruby complain.

"These teammates will be with you, for the rest of your time here, at beacon," explained Ozpin. "So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ruby groaned again. " that being said, " he continued, "the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." _Great, thought Wash._

"What, " cried Ruby.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest," said Ozpin. "You will meet opposition along the way, do not hesitate to destroy anything in your path, or you will die." "You will be graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene," he said. " you will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics, each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. " "You will guard that item, as well as your standing and we will grade you appropriately, are there any questions?" He asked.

" Yeah, um sir-" said a blonde boy before he was interrupted.

"Good, now, take your positions " stated Ozpin.

"Uh sir," said the blonde boy, "I've got, um, a question." As he said that the stone block Wiess was standing on threw her into the forest.

"So this landing strategy thing, uh, what is it you're dropping us off, or something?" The blonde boy asked.

"No," replied Ozpin, "You will be falling. More stone pads launched people into the forest. "On ai see," he said, unsure. "So, like did you hand out parachutes Dr us?" He asked.

"No you will be using your own landing strategy," said Ozpin. Yang winked at Ruby before being launched off, followed by Ruby, herself.

"So um what exactly is a landing strategyyyy," the boy was cut off when his pad launched him. Wash was then launched into the emerald forest.

Wash landed in a forward roll, taking out his battle rifle. He was on his knee looking around to make sure it was later, he was Yang taking on two ursas. She killed one and turned to the other and said, "what, you want some too." Wash shot the ursa in the back of the head.

" i could've handled it, " she said to Wash as a girl in black and white came behind Wash.

"I'm Blake," she said. " Washington, " Wash responded. Later, Wash, Yang, and Blake for the temple, "think this is it,?" She asked. Wash nodded and raised his rifle. They walked down to the temple, in it were multiple pedestals with chess pieces on them.

"Chess pieces?" Asked Blake.

"Some of them are missing, looks like we weren't the first ones here," said Yang. Wash looked over the surrounding area.

"Well, I guess we should pick one," said Blake.

"Hmm," said Yang, "how about a cute little pony." Wash mentally facepalmed, "sure," Wash and Blake said at the same time.

"That wasn't to hard," said Yang.

" it's not like this place is very difficult to find, " said Blake. Wash agreed, when they heard a scream.

"Some girl is in trouble," said Yang, " Wash, Blake did you hear that. " Wash nodded. Than he saw Ruby falling from the sky when the blonde boy from before slammed into her.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky," asked Wash.

"I..." Yang was interrupted by an ursa crashing into the clearing when it fell dead a girl got off of it and said, "aww, it's broken." An Asian man in a green coat came from behind and said, "Nora, please don't ever do that again." The girl, apparently named Nora grabbed the white rook piece from its pedestal saying, "I'm queen of the castle." "NORA," yelled the man.

" Hehehe, coming Ren, " she replied. Than a redhead, who looked a lot like agent Carolina ran into the clearing, while being chased by a death stalker. Ruby ran up to yang, " Ruby, " Yang said, sounding very exited.

"Yang, " Ruby said. They were about to hit when Nora came between them and said her name. The redhead was getting closer, Blake said, "Did she just run so the way here with a death stalker on her tail?"

"I can't take it anymore," said Yang, "could everyone chill out for like two seconds before something crazy happens again!" Ren came up to the group, "um, Yang," said Ruby. The all looked up and saw Weiss hanging on a nevermore, "how could you leave me," she yelled. Wash

" i said jump, " said Ruby.

"Son of a bitch," Wash muttered.

"She's gonna fall," said Blake.

"She'll be fine," replied Ruby.

"She's falling," said Ren. Than the blonde boy jumped out of the trees and caught her, " just dropping by, " he said, he than messed it up and fell.

"That was the worst catch ever. Of all time," said Wash. The redhead was thrown to the ground near the group, "great, the gang's all here, now we can die together," said Yang sarcastically.

"Not if I can help it," said Ruby as she charged the death stalker. She realized her error and ran the nevermore chased her, Yang went out to help her sister. The nevermore fired its feathers at Ruby and caught her cape. Wash fired a few bursts from his rifle at the flying beast. The death stalker was about to kill Ruby when Weiss saved her with a wall of ice, freezing its stinger. Yang went over to buy Ruby. Wash watched as the nevermore flew overhead.

"Guys that thing's circling back," said the blonde now identified as Jaune, " what are we gonna do. " the team's formed up and they decided to head for the cliffs as professor Ozpin had said. The ice that the death stalker was trapped in started to crack so they ran double time for the cliffs.

 **Wash POV**

We say what looked like an abandoned castle, "we should hold this area," I suggested. I heard the nevermore above us; the death stalker would be there soon. There was a problem, the nevermore landed at the top of the fortress.

"Well that's great," said Yang. The death stalker broke out of the woods.

"On man, run," said Jaune. We all broke cover, "Nora, distract it," said Ren. Nora fired grenades from her grenade launcher at the nevermore. As the death stalker was coming up behind Nora, Ren and Blake attacked it. I turned and fired two bursts at the death stalker. The nevermore rammed the bridge, destroying it, leaving Ren, Blake, and Pyrrha on the side with the death stalker. Nora ,Jaune, and I decided to help them, but we got over by... Unusual ways. Nora got us there with her hammer but accidentally knocked Blake off luckily she used her grappling book to save herself. I threw my throwing knife into the death stalker 's eye. Then ran at it, yanking my knife out of it's eye and firing six rounds from my magnum point blank into its head. The death stalker threw me back so hard I ended up in the other side; Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang were all firing at the nevermore. It took out the structure that the girls were standing in but they made it to safety. I fired more bursts at the flying beast but it shook them off. The girls seemed to have a plan of action, the death stalker was killed the most badass sequence of events ever. Of all time. Yang asked me, "Wash are you good with that knife?"

" I like to think so, " I replied.

"Okay, come on," she said. I followed her to the top of a pillar, "oh no," I said. She told me to grab her hand, I did and she jumped at the nevermore. She held the beak open and said, "stab it in mouth." I nodded and took out my knife, then stabbed the sides of its mouth multiple times. She fired her shotgun gauntlets into its mouth, I did the same with my battle rifle.

"Time to go," I said. We jumped out of its mouth and landed on the ground as it crashed into the cliff walls. Weiss froze its tail to the wall and highlighted the wall with glyphs. I saw Ruby fly from a makeshift slingshot and wrap he scythe around the nevermore 's neck and carried it up the cliff, eventually, beheading it.

"Well, that was a thing," said Yang.

 **third person POV**

"Russle Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzwen, Sky Lark, the four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces from this day forward you will work together as team CRDL. Lead by Cardin Winchester. " Said Ozpin. "Jaune Arc, Li Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, the four of you retrieved the white rook pieces, from this day forward you will work together as team JNPR lear by Jaune Arc." "And finally, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, David Washington, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao-Long, the four of you retrieved the white knight pieces from this day you will work together as team RWWBY, lead by Ruby Rose."

"I'm so proud of you," said Yang as she hugged Ruby. "Looks like this is going to be an... Interesting year." Said Ozpin. Wash couldn't agree more.


	3. Search and recue

hey **guys, I know that the first chapters sucked and I might rewrite, I am fine with what ever anyone has to say about my fanfic this is just my first one. Now that the exposition and Crap is done I will make something more original. I congratulate anyone who has made it this far.**

 **P.S I skip the episodes badge and burden parts one and two**

 **Chapter 3: search and rescue**

After a chaotic start to the year, including but not limited to making bunk beds, almost being late to class, and decorating, team RWWBY was beginning to settle in. Until Jaune started being bullied by the leader of team CRDL, Cardin Winchester. Jaune may have been on a different team, but, he was a friend. One particular day, Cardin decided to shove Jaune into his locker and send him into the emerald forest. Wash decided to go and rescue Jaune. He figured it would help him get to know and maybe even trust these people.

Wash was just outside the forest, this was going to be a long day. After about half an hour of walking, he saw the locker.

"Jaune," said Wash.

" ahh, wrong way, " Wash heard Jaune yell. Jaune ran towards Wash with two ursa on his tail.

"Follow me," Wash instructed. They his behind a collapsed tree, "what are We gonna do?" Whispered Jaune.

"We are going to throw these at them, " Wash said as he took out two spike grenades. Wash handed Jaune one, "throw this on my mark," said Wash. Jaune nodded.

"NOW," said Wash as he threw his grenade. It stuck to the side of one of the ursas and detonated, killing it. Jaune threw his, but it only went a few feet before getting stuck to tree.

"That was the worst throw ever. Of all time," said Wash.

" Uh not my fault, someone put a tree in my way, " said Jaune. The other ursa smashed the log they were hiding behind, and threw Jaune away. Wash fired a burst into its chest before getting flung backwards. Jaune got up and charged the ursa, he was again thrown to the side. Wash flipped over the ursa, landing on its back and fired eight rounds point blank into the ursa's skull.

"We need to go," said Washington .

"Ya lets go," replied Jaune. Just then, three beowolfs blocked their path.

"Too easy," murmured Wash. He killed one with a burst to the head. Jaune charged one of the beowolfs, "Jaune, Godamnit," Wash said. Jaune blocked the first attack from the beowolf while Wash shot the other. Jaune slashed at the beowolf's chest, causing it to stumble backwards. Wash shot the beowolf between the eyes, "I could've handled it," said Jaune.

In the distance on a cliff, a giant man in white armour watched the duo fight, _Washington_ , he thought. The man growled, an AI, shaped like a man on fire, as next to him. "Agent Washington," it said, " we have some unfinished business. "

Wash and Jaune emerged from the emerald forest. Their team mates were waiting for them, "jaune!" Exclaimed Pyrrha.

"Yay, we're all back together," said Nora.

" nice job Wash, " commented Yang.

"Wash, you're back," exclaimed Ruby as she hugged him around the waist; she was only up to his neck. Wash could hardly breath, " does she always hug this tight? " asked Wash.

"It's how I show affection," said Ruby.

" her guinea pig never stood a chance, " Yang said sadly.

"Anyway, I'm gonna take a nap," said Wash, " it's been a long day. "

 **Hey guys, I know that this is a shorter chapter, but, let me know what you thought of the meta coming into play.**


	4. Questions

**Hey guys, do you like me using my own original ideas, if so, let me know.**

 **P.S this is a short one, (bow China bow wow)**

 **Back to the story...**

 **Chapter four: questions**

The following day, Wash and the others were eating lunch in the cafeteria. He suddenly remembered Ozpin saying, 'I already know where you are from.' How, now did he know; his thoughts were interrupted when Yang said, "Wash, you there."

" Huh, ya what is it, " Wash responded.

"We were wondering about your thoughts on the vytal festival."

" Oh, why? " he asked.

"We don't know much about you, even Ren talks more than you " Yang replied. Ruby chuckled, "She's got a point, Wash."

"Okay, I think that it's a way of seeing who's the best," Wash said. It reminded him of the leader board back during project freelancer.

" Hm, well at least we know what you think of the vytal festival, that's a start, " said Yang.

"Excuse me," said Wash. He got up and decided to talk to Ozpin.

A few minutes later, Wash was in Ozpin's office.

"Remember when you said that you knew where I was from?" Asked Wash. Ozpin nodded; " how? " Wash followed up.

"You are not the only one from your world to appear here," stated Ozpin.

" the meta, " Wash fought aloud, it was more of a statement not a question.

"Persisley," responded Ozpin, " and it would seem as though he's after you. "

Wash struggled to keep his calm, "how do you know?" Asked Wash.

"The meta's AI, sigma, contacted me," Ozpin said, " he said that he would leave beacon alone if I handed you over, I will not do that. " Wash was starting to freak out, "why?" He asked.

" you know how powerful he is, and you are a threat to him, " answered Ozpin.

"Good thing I am wearing this hoodie instead of my armour," said Wash.

" he will recognize you, you did serve together after all, " said Ozpin. _Crap,_ thought Wash, _he's right._

"Now run along, " said Ozpin, "Dr. Oobleck's class starts soon." Wash left, worried. The meta was after him, and he would kill everyone here to get at him.

 **Somewhere in the emerald forest...**

The meta looked skyward. He was what appeared to be a pelican drop shop on a crash course for the woods. When it crashed, the meta decided to investigate; inside, he found the body of agent Texas and the helmet of agent Wyoming. _Pertect_ , thought the meta.

(This means that the meta now has active camo, temporal distortion, the omega AI, and the gamma AI)

 **Back at beacon...**

Wash say on his bed, the girls had their bunk beds while Wash had a bed off to the side. He was cleaning his magnum. He thought about what Ozpin had told him. He knew that the meta would strike eventually he would train until he could take him down. His thoughts where interrupted when the rest of team RWWBY walked in; "hey, Wash," said Yang.

" hey, " he responded.

"Why did you leave lunch earlier?" Weiss asked.

" to talk to Ozpin, " Wash responded bluntly.

"About what?" Questioned Yang.

"I think it would be better for everyone it you didn't know," replied Wash. The girls exchanged looks, some of worry others of curiosity. Wash knew one thing: from here, things would be different.


	5. Not the only one with secrets

**Author's note: Wash still has his armour, but he doesn't wear it because not even Atlas makes stuff like it. Also, to those so seeing I have seen all episodes of rwby and rvb. The reason Wash didn't ask Much questions in the first chapter is because he was kinda 'out of it'**

A few days after Ozpin and Wash had talked, team RWWBY was at the docks. Weiss stated it was just to greet the exchange students in Vail for the vytal festival, everyone knew it was just so she could spy on the competition. Wash couldn't believe that Weiss was actually happy; until they saw a dust shop that had been robbed. They walked up to an officer who was taking notes, "what's going on here?" Asked Ruby.

"Robbery," responded the officer, " second dust shop to be hit this week, this place is turning into a jungle. "

Yang gasped, "that's terrible," she said.

"They left all the money again," another officer said. Wash was recording the conversation discreetly, he thought that the info might come in handy.

"Yeah, just doesn't make a pick of sense," said the officer who talked to them earlier, "who needs this much dust?"

"I don't know, " replied the other cop.

"Thinking the white fang?" Asked the other cop. " I'm thinking we don't get paid enough, " the other cop said. The white fang, interesting, thought Wash.

"Hm, the white fang, what an awful bunch of degenerates," said Weiss, obviously hating them.

"What's your problem?" Asked Blake.

"My problem," Weiss responded, " I just don't care for the criminally insane. "

 _This could get bad,_ thought Wash.

"The white fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths, their just a collection of misguided faunus," said Blake.

"Misguided," said Weiss, " they want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet. "

"Than very misguided," responded Blake, "either way it doesn't explain why they would Rob a dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale."

"Hm, she does have a point and I never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months back," said Ruby, " maybe it was him. " _Or the meta,_ thought Wash.

"What do you think of the white fang, Washington?" Asked Weiss, she wanted him on her side.

"I think that the white fang is a group of faunus that wanted equality but have bad leaders, they might need to be out down but maybe diplomacy can win for once," said Wash, his views were indifferent , he didn't care if he hurt Weiss it wasn't like he had grown close to her or the rest of the team. Wash

"Stop that faunus," they heard someone shout. A blonde, male, monkey faunus jumped off of a freight boat and landed on the dock.

"Thanks for the ride guys," he said as he jumped. The faunus was hanging on a lamp post when both of the cops from earlier came to him.

"Get down from there this instant," said the officer. The faunus threw his banana peel at the officer and jumped over him. The faunus winked at Blake he ran by.

"Well Weiss you wanted to see the competition," joked Yang, " there it goes. "

"Quick," said Weiss, " we need to observe him. " Everyone followed Weiss except Blake, "come on," Wash said as he ran. Blake followed, team RWWBY watched the faunus run away from the cops. When Weiss rounded the corner, she colored with another girl who was their age. "No, he got away," whined Weiss as the faunus escaped.

"Uh Weiss," said Yang, pointing at the girl Weiss ran over.

"Salutations," said the girl on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Asked Yang.

" I'm wonderful, thank you for asking," said the girl. Everyone exchanged looks.

"Do you want to get up?" Continued Yang.

"Yes," said the girl, she got up. "My name but s Penny, it's a pleasure to meet you," said the girl named Penny.

"Hi Penny, I'm Ruby,"

"I'm Weiss,"

" Washington, "

"Blake,"

" are you sure you didn't hit your head? " Everyone introduced themselves, Blake hit Yang, who forgot to introduce herself.

"Oh I'm Yang," said Yang.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," said Penny.

"You already said that," replied Weiss.

"So I did," responded Penny.

"Sorry for running into you," said Weiss, as she turned to walk away.

"Take care, friend," said Ruby.

"She was... Weird," said Yang.

" Now, where did that faunus rifraf run off to, " Weiss said, changing the subject. Penny appeared in front of the group, "what did you call me?" She asked.

"Oh I'm sorry I definitely didn't think you heard me," said Yang.

"No, not you," said Penny, "you," she said standing in front of Ruby. Wash out his hand on his magnum. Ruby started to stutter, "you called me friend," said Penny. Wash relaxed.

"Am I really your friend?" Penny asked. Everyone behind Penney started shaking their heads no., Wash just shrugged.

"Ya, sure," answered Ruby.

"Sensational," said Penny, " we can paint nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys. "

"Was this what it was like when you get me?" Ruby asked Weiss.

"No, she seems far more coordinated," Weiss answered.

" So, what are you doing in Vail? " asked Yang. Penny was an exchange student in Vail for the vytal festival; she didn't look the part. Weiss actually said that, "says the girl wearing a dress," said Blake.

"It's a combat skirt," said Weiss.

"Ya," said Ruby, they high fived.

"What even is a combat skirt?" Wash wondered aloud.

"Wait," said Weiss, she walked up to Penny, " if your here for the tournament does that mean you know that monkey-taiked rapscallion? "

"the who," answered Penny, confused.

"Oh no," Wash said, he knew what was going to happen. The argument between Weiss and Blake resumed except now it was about the blonde faunus boy.

"I think we should probably go," suggested Yang.

" good idea, " said Wash

The fight continued for hours on end; Wash, Yang, and Ruby just watched. The fight resulted in this, "you want to know why I disipise the white fang? Why I don't particularly trust the faunus?" asked Weiss, "it's because they've been at war with my family for years, war as in actual bloodshed." She continued her monologue, "my grandfather's company has had a target painted across it's back for as long as I can remember, and ever since I was a child I've watched family friends disappear, board members executed, an entire train car full of dust, stolen, and every day my father would come home furious, and that made for a very difficult childhood." Weiss suddenly turned on Blake, "you know why I dispise the white fang," she yelled, " it's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers.

"Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around,' Blake yelled back. Everyone looked at her, eyes wide with shock. Blake realized what she said and ran out of the room. All Wash could say was, "well, shit."


	6. The meta (vol 1 finale)

"Blake, Blake," called Ruby and Yang.

" Ugh, Weiss Wash your not helping, " said Ruby.

"You know who could help?" Asked Weiss sarcastically, "the police."

" Really, Weiss" said Wash.

"You're not helping either," Weiss shot back.

" Blake, where are you, " called Wash

"Thank you Wash," said Ruby.

"Weiss, I think we should hear her side of the story before we jump to any conclusions," said Yang.

"I think, when we hear it, you'll see think I was right," said Weiss.

" and I think Weiss's hair looks great today, " said a voice behind them.

They all turned around startled, it was Penny. _Great, her again,_ thought Wash.

"Penny, where did you come from?!" Said Ruby.

"Hey guys," said Penny as if it was normal to sneak up on people and compliment their hair, "what are you up to?"

"We're looking for our friend, Blake," said Yang.

" Oh, you mean the faunus girl, " said Penny.

"How... How do you know that?" Asked Wash.

" the cat ears, " said Penny, as if it was obvious.

"What cat ears, she wears a bow..." Said Yang, realization slowly dawning on her.

"She does like tuna a lot," stated Ruby.

"So, where is she?" Asked Penny.

"We don't know, she's been missing since friday," said .Ruby.

"That's terrible," said Penny, getting close to Ruby, "well don't you worry RubyRuby, my friend, I won't rest until we find your teammate," Penny continued.

"That's really nice of you, Penny but we're okay, right guys?" Said Ruby.

Weiss and Yang were gone.

"Wow, they move quick," stated Wash.

In the distance they heard and explosion.

"Let's yo," said Wash.

 **A few minutes later at the docks...**

Roman Torchwick pointed his cane -gun at the faunus blog from earlier.

"Hey," yelled Ruby.

"Oh hello, red," replied Torchwick, " isn't it last your bedtime. "

He shot ruby, the blast sent her flying back

"Ruby, are you okay?" Asked Wash.

He was surprised to see his emotions take over so much.

"Muhahaha," laughed Torchwick.

Penny walked toward the edge of the crate they were on.

"Wait Penny stop," Ruby yelled frantically.

"Don't worry Ruby, I'm combat ready," said Penny

Multiple swords came out of her backpack and she jumped off the crate. sending multiple swords flying at white fang members. Three bullhead dropships came shifting at Penny. She blocked all shots with her swords, which she formed into a large shield.

"What the," was all Wash could say.

Penny shot two more swords out of her back such pulled her back. She then formed a circle with her swords at shot green energy out of it, cutting two bullheads in half. Than something caught Wash's eye, "Oh no," he said. In the distance, Wash was the meta , seven feet tall, he was a living nightmare. After Penny brought down the last bullhead, Torchwick hopped into his own bullhead and said, "these kids just keep getting weirder," and flew away.

Yang and Weiss arrived, drawn by all the explosions.

" what's happening? " asked Yang.

"We found Blake," replied Ruby.

The meta was closed now, his brute shot in hand.

"Who's he," asked Weiss.

the meta fired two shots at Wash, he rolled out of the way and shot a burst a t the meta. Everyone in team RWWBY took out their weapons. No one except Wash knew what they were in for.

(At this point I had to cut Penny out of the chapter, sorry)

 **Que: RVB OST ice fight**

Ruby and Yang used their weapons to shoot at the meta as he jumped in the air and landed three yards away from the team. Blake and Sun charged the meta, he dodged a swing from Sun's bo staff and kicked him in the chest, sending him flying backwards. Blake attempted to stab the meta but he grabbed her arm and slammed her into the ground then threw her at Sun, they both collided. The meta kept further away from team RWWBY. Ruby and Yang continued firing at the meta, he used his domed energy shield to block the attacks.

"What is that?" Asked Yang to no one in particular, referring to the energy shield.

"It must be his semblance," stated Ruby.

ya something like that, thought Wash. The meta threw his brute shot at Yang.

"Yang look out," yelled Wash, as he tackled her out of the way. While he was on the ground, he took out his magnum and fired at the meta.

"Thank, Wash," said Yang as she got up. Wash stood up as well, taking out his battle rifle. Weiss used a glyph to charge the meta, before her swords could touch him, time seemed to slow to a crawl. Oh no, thought Wash, the meta brought his fist back and punched Weiss in the face. When she hit the ground cracks appeared in the ground and she was knocked out.

"Weiss," cried Ruby, as she charged the meta.

"Ruby, wait," yelled Yang. Ruby swung crescent rose at the meta but he caught the white and ripped it out of Ruby's hands. All she could say was "Uh oh ." The meta grabbed her right leg and threw her to the area where Blake was still unconscious and Sun was struggling to get up.

"We'll take him together," said Wash.

"Okay," said Yang before looking towards Ruby.

" Now! " said Wash.

They charged **and** the Meta brought his fists up. Wash shot burst after burst at the meta but he just shrugged them off. Yang punched him in the face with ember cellica, sending him stumbling back. Wash got to close to the meta and his battle rifle was knocked out of his hands. Yang hit the meta multiple times but her hits were having little effect. After pushing Yang away, the meta retrieved his weapon. As Wash and Yang charged the meta, he shot Yang back and put the knifle on his back. Wash shot him several times with his magnum but the meta was still unharmed. The meta was close enough to head but Wash, he did. Wash fell to the ground, dropping his magnum. As he was reaching for it, the meta grabbed his leg, lifted him into the air, and slammed him against the ground, creating more cracks in the ground. Sun and Yang joined the fight again, Sun landed a a bit on the meta's head while Yang punched him in the gut. Sun went to hit the meta again but he grabbed the bo staff and yanked it away, Sun went for a kick but was blocked, a head but from the meta sent him back. Wash got up, knife in hand, and saw the meta knock Yang to the ground. He charged forward with his knife. Sun jumped up and kicked the meta in the face before getting violently thrown against a crate. Wash slid on his knees and slashed the meta's side with his knife. Yang uppercut the meta but was than kicked in the stomach and body slammed. Wash slashed the meta's back, when he turned around, Wash tried to stab him in the face his arm was caught by the meta and he forced Wash's knife into Wash's shoulder.

 **End: RVB OST ice fight**

"Ahh," screamed Wash in pain. The meta sent him flying into a crate. Wash ended up inside of it, but inside there was no dust, there was weapons from his world. What the hell, thought Wash. He yanked his knife out of his shoulder and put it in its sheath. The crate was full of assault rifles, battle rifles, and a minigun, Wash had an idea.

Ruby got up and saw Blake doing the same

"We found you," said Ruby.

"Hey ruby," said Blake. Weiss was still unconscious Sun was on the ground, and Yang was getting beaten by the meta.

"We have to help them," said Ruby. The meta stood over Yang, magnum in hand. Than she was Wash come out of a busted up crate with a grey hoodie had a red spot on it and his usually calm face was filled with rage.

"Remember me?" Wash said, he wasn't about to lose another team. Wash fired a nail of bullets at the meta, the meta than decided to retreat. When he was gone, Wash dropped the minigun, his wounds setting in. He passed out.

 **One week later...**

Wash had made a full recovery from an impressive list of injuries consisting of: three broken ribs, a minor concussion, and a stab wound. Now, he was in professor Ozpin 's office.

"I'm glad to see you are okay," said Ozpin.

" thank you, sir, " replied Wash.

"I'm also glad to see you are caring for and befriending your teammates," stated Ozpin

"What, I justjust, um," Wash didn't know how to respond.

"Why deny it? Asked Ozpin, "you're becoming your old self agent Washington."

"I need to go see my frie- I mean team," Wash said as he got up to leave. Ozpin was right, Wash knew he was. He denied it because he had been betrayed and lied to multiple times. After the Epsalon incident he pushed everyone away, project freelancer had been his family. Now his team was his family and he knew he would do whatever it took to protect them.


	7. Training part one

**Author's note: the events of the next few chapters take place between RWBY volume 1 and 2.**

Wash was in the training room. He was going to be ready for the meta next time. In the training room their were weights, tread mills, punching bags, and targets for ranges weapons; the targets included all creatures of grim and human targets. He had a target shaped like a man 60 feet away, he fired one burst an d the targets head had three holes in it. Satasfied, he turned to a hand to hand dummy, knife in hand. He slid on his knees last it, slashing its sides, got up, slashed its back, rolled in front of it, and stabbed it in the face. After thatthat, Wash went over to the punching bag. He unleashed hit after hit into it, all precise and powerful. After an hour of training, Wash took a break; he felt no more ready to fight the meta than he did before. He needed to train on real targets, grim, in the emerald forest. In hindsight, it was a dumb move, but Wash was determined to be ready for the meta. He knew what he had to do, so he took a quick shower, changed, and went to lunch.

 **In the cafeteria...**

"He came right at us," said Yang, dramatically.

"Ohhhh," said all of team JNPR.

"He defeats Blake and Sun, so Weiss goes in for a stab and Ruby tries to take him out, but nothing working," Yang continued.

"That's when I knew what to do," said Yang, she would be a great trailer voice.

"Ohh," said team JNPR again.

"Wash and I attacked him together, taking him completely by surprise, but he has the strength of the men, no, ten bears," she continued.

"Ohh," said JNPR.

" bears are string, " commented Jaune.

"This guy's invincible, it looked like nothing was gonna stop him," said Yang.

"What did you do?" Asked Nora.

" Oh, the meta stabbed Wash and almost shot me, " said Yang. Wash

"Wow," was all Jaune could say.

"Yang, what are you doing?" Asked Wash.

" just telling team JNPR how that one dude in white whooped our asses, " replied Yang.

"Is it true, Wash, did he really growl like some kind of monster?" Asked Pyrrha.

" and did he really have the strength of ten bears? " pressed Nora.

"More like twenty," replied Wash.

" I'll break his legs, " said Nora.

"If it has the strength of twenty bears it would be near impossible to break its legs," said Ren.

"Why so serious?" Said Nora.

" I'm leaving, " said Wash, he still needed to improve his people skils.

"What!" Said everyone at the table. (This means team RWWBY and team JNPR)

" it's, only temporary, literally just a day trip, " replied Wash.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"Where are you going?" Asked Yang.

"And when do you leave?" Asked Weiss.

" i leave tomorrow for the emerald forest, " said Wash.

"Why?" Asked Jaune. .

"The training room here isn't cutting it any more," said Wash, " I'm going to practice on live grim in the forest. "

"Wash, that's stupid," commented Yang.

"Ya, and why are you doing this?" Asked Ruby.

"If that guy shows up again I want to be ready," said Wash, he didn't call the meta by his name because he didn't want to be questioned on how he knew his name.

"You don't have to fight him alone," said Yang.

" plus going into the emerald forest by yourself is a terrible idea, " remarked Weiss.

"You're not going to convince me not to go," said Wash.

Everyone was silent.

"I'll go train," said Wash , and he walked

 **In the training room, a few minutes later...**

Wash decided to lift weights for a while, while he was lifting Yang walked in.

" Wash," she said, " we need to talk. "

"Okay," Wash replied . He put the weight to the side and got up.

"What is it?"

" what do you think, " replied Yang.

"I already told you why-" Wash was interrupted by Yang.

"There's more, replied any there?" It wasn't a question.

 _Now does she know,_ thought Wash.

"Yes," he said, simply.

"Tell me," she said.

"I had a team before beacon," said Wash. "Almost every one of them died because I couldn't help them, " he continued. "I won't lose another team, not again."

Yang listened to Wash fell her about his team, he didn't go into details.

"Is that it?" Asked Yang.

" Yes," Wash lied.

"I'm sorry," said Yang

" i have to go, " said Wash. He stood up and left.

 **Meanwhile in team RWWBY's dorm room**

T The meta, with the help of his active camo, had snuck in to team RWWBY's dorm room when nobody was around. In his hand was a recording of the night at the docks. It had stuff in it that would surely divide team RWWBY. He set the recording on the table, in plain sight.

"Good," said Sigma, appearing on the meta's shoulder.

"Agent Washington, we have you now," he said.

Than he disappeared , the meta snuck out of the school undetected.

 **A few minutes later...**

Team RWWBY, minus Wash, we're talking about Wash's decision.

"I don't see why you two are so worked up about him leaving," said Weiss , referring to Yang and Ruby.

" besides, he'll be back in a day and also, what has he done for us, " she continued.

"He saved my life," said Yang.

"He saved all of our lives, including yours," said Blake, pointing at Weiss.

" he's anti-social and secretive, " said Weiss.

"Hey so is Blake, they'd make a great couple," joked Yang.

Blake blushed.

"I heard that he likes cats," said Ruby

"You two are so immature," said Weiss

" i agree, " said Blake, who was as red as a tomato.

Ruby and Yang were laughing hysterically. Suddenly, Wash came into the room.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

" Nothing, " said Yang and Ruby in unison.

Weiss facepalmed and Blake was blushing about something and Ruby was laughing quietly.

"Shut up," Blake said to Ruby.

" okay then... I'm gonna get some sleep, " said Wash.

"Busy day tomorrow," said Yang .

Wash nodded and went to sleep. No one noticed the recording on the table, no one except Blake.


	8. Training part two

**This chapter is pretty short, just letting you know.**

Agent Washington arrived at the edge of the emerald forest. He had a feeling that something bad would happen while he was gone. Oh well, he thought. As he went into the emerald forest, he took out his battle rifle and chambered a round.

 **Meanwhile at beacon...**

Blake sat at the table with the recording in-hand. She didn't know what it was, but she decided to watch it. On the recording was a view of the right at the docks with the big guy. She watched all of the events play out until the part were Wash came out of a crate, bleeding, holding a minigun.

"Remember me," he said. _He knows this guy,_ thoughts raced though Blake's mind, she decided to call Ruby, Weiss, and Yang. Before she could call them, she was knocked out from behind. The meta stood behind Blake as she slumped to the ground, _perfect,_ he thought.

 **Back with Wash...**

The beowolf dropped dead from a bullet wound to the head. Next to it were the bodies of several other grim who had met a similar fate. Wash stepped over the dead bodies when three ursas appeared at the edge of the clearing he was in. The one in the middle caught three bursts to the chest we rushing Wash, killing it. The other two rushed him at the same time. Wash threw a grenade at one, killing it, and his knife at the other, wounding it. Wash drew his magnum and emptied the entire clip into the ursa's head. He retrieved his knife and sheathed it.

"Now that's what you call a close encounter," he said.

He heard his scroll ring, it was Yang.

"Hello," he said.

 **Meanwhile at beacon...**

Team RWWBY had come back from class to see Blake sitting on the ground with the man from the dock standing next to her.

"Blake, what's happening?" Asked Yang, nervously.

"He just showed up here," said Blake.

Suddenly, a small man, who looked as though he was on fire, appeared next to the meta.

"One of you must make a call to your friend, Agent Washington," it said.

" Agent, what does that mean? " asked Weiss.

The flaming man ignored her.

"Tell him to come back to beacon,"

" how do you know Wash? " asked Ruby.

"Now," stated the fiery man.

Yang took out her scroll to make the call.

 **Back with Wash...**

"It's Yang, " said the voice coming from the scroll.

"What is it?" Asked Wash.

"Professor Ozpin wants wants to speak with you," she said

"Why?" Asked Wash.

" i don't know, just come back now, " said Yang

" I'll be there soon, " said Wash.

Wash didn't know why Ozpin would want to talk with him, or why Yang sounded so urgent. But he decided to head seemed like Wash couldn't make a good call anymore.

 **A few hours later...**

Wash arrived on beacon campus and headed straight for Ozpin's office. She he arrived he asked Ozpin why he summoned him.

"I didn't ask you to come here," stated Ozpin.

Wash raced out of the office and headed for his dorm, he wanted to seek Yang What was going on. When he arrived, he opened the door and saw the meta stand over the girls, who were sitting on the ground. Wash reached for his knife and threw it into the meta's chest. The meta threw his brute shot at Wash, the weapon made a huge cut across Wash's chest. The brute shot was lodged in the wall behind Wash. Wash fell to the floor, a pool of blood surrounding him.

"No," yelled Blake.

" Wash, " Yang cried.

The meta, who didn't want to deal with the crying, punched Blake in the face, knocking her out again.

"That's it," yelled Yang , her eyes turning red.

She was able to hit the meta several times before he caught her fist and put his magnum between her eyes at point blank.

"Hey," they, who were still conscious, heard a voice yell.

It was Jaune, holding the meta's brute shot.

"Jaune," Ruby said excitedly, they weren't going to die.

Jaune shot two grenades at the meta, such hit him directly. The meta was thrown back against the wall. He ran forward, grabbed the brute shot from Jaune, punched him through a wall into team JNPR's room, and shot out a window in the RWWBY's room. He ran for the window and leapt through it, landing on the grass outside. Blake, having regained consciousness, along with Yang an Ruby rushed over to Wash.

"Is he okay?" Asked Ruby.

" i think so, but he needs medical attention now, " said Blake

After this was all over, Blake and the rest, once she informed them, would have a serious talk with agent Washington.

 **Let me know if I should do any romance of just give me some cool ideas in general.**


	9. Secrets revealed

**In Atlas...**

Jacques Schnee, owner of Schnee Dust Company, sat at his desk. He thought about the events of the last few days. The white fang had threatened that they would kill him and His whole family and take down the company if he didn't supply them with weapons. His science team had made an astonishing, and accidental, discovery. They had opened up a wormhole to another dimension. A man on the other side, named Leanord Church, said that he would help him with his crisis, he would supply him with weapons to give to the white fang in exchange for information about a man named David or agent Washington, he was allegedly from his world. Suddenly, the man he had been thinking about walked in.

"You said you had information," said the director.

" Yes, my daughter, Weiss, sent me a letter containing the names of everyone on her team, her school is in Vail " said Jacques

" Continue, " said the director.

"One of the names was David Washington," said Schnee.

"Thank you, mr. Schnee, you have been very helpful ," replied the director.

 **Beacon, infirmary...**

Wash slowly opened his eyes.

" He's awake!" Yelled Ruby.

" it's about time, " said Weiss.

"Wash, we need to talk," said Blake.

Everyone's expression changed.

"I can tell this is gonna suck," said Wash.

Blake had shown everyone the recording, now that he was awake, they had to talk.

" How do you know that brute from the docks?" Blurted Weiss.

" that could have been handled better, " muttered Yang.

"Who, the meta," said a dazed Wash, crap, thought Wash, it was too late.

"What," said everyone in the room.

" Well crap, " said Wash.

"Is that His name?" Asked Yang.

" not really, his name is Agent Maine, " said Wash.

"And you are agent Washington," said Yang.

" how do you know that? " asked Wash, his whole act was going down the drain.

"Some small, flaming, man said it," said Ruby.

" that's Sigma, he's an AI, " said Wash, there was no point in hiding anything.

"What's the A stand for?" Asked Yang.

" artificial, " said Wash.

"What's the I stand for?" Asked Ruby.

" intelligence, " said Wash.

"Atlas doesn't make things like that, same with his armour," said Weiss.

"I could explain it, but you probably wouldn't believe me," said Wash.

" Dude, you are really cryptic, like all the time, " said Yang.

"Just tell us already," said Ruby, growing impatient.

"Hold on, let me get Ozpin," said Wash, as he took out his scroll.

in a few minutes professor Ozpin arrived.

"Girls, your friend Washington is not who you thought he wss," said Ozpin.

"He's not my friend," said Weiss.

"Never the less, there are some things that need to be said," said Ozpin.

 **A few minutes later...**

"So you're telling us that Wash is from another dimension, " said Yang, in disbelief.

"That is correct, miss Schnee, your father has made a breakthrough recently, he found a way into agent Washington's dimension," continued Ozpin.

"Well then we should send Wash back home," said Weiss.

" are you sure? " asked Ruby

"I should go, I've put you all in danger," said Wash.

" what are you talking about? " asked Yang.

"The meta is from my dimensiondimensions, and I have a lot of enemies," said Wash.

" we have to stand by him, after all, you stood by me when you found out about me, we need to help Wash, " said Blake.

"You don't understand, the man after me has his own private military, I can't ask you to-" Wash was cut off by Blake.

" No, you don't have to ask, " she said.

"Ya," said Ruby, enthusiastically.

"Lets do it," said Yang.

" Fine, I'll be with you, " said Weiss.

"I need to be able to trust you, the last person I trusted shot me in the back," said Wash.

" We're with you, " said Ruby.

"Great, now Back to classes everyone," said Ozpin.

 **That night...**

Wash lay on his bed, they had decided to tell team JNPR about where Wash was from. Wash still didn't know if that was a good idea, but at least they knew about the meta. Blake was in the corner, reading a book.

"Why did you stick up for me?" Asked Wash.

" because I know what it's like to have secrets that could turn everyone against you, " replied Blake.

"Thank you," said Wash.

" Blake's got a boyfriend, " said Ruby

"Shut up," said Blake.

"Ruby, I'll make you cookies if you stop," said Wash.

" Oh, okay, not a word, " said Ruby.

"That won't work on me Wash," said Yang.

" this is gonna be a long night, " Wash thought aloud.

 **Let me know if I should do any romance with Blake and Wash or Yang and Wash or if I shouldn't do any romance.**


	10. To be continued

**Hey guys, I am ending part one. I will be posting the events of RWBY volume two in a separate story. But I will be making the next story soon because I love writing. I have a lot of ideas for the story in volume two. I hope that you are as exited as I am. Also probably rewrite chapter one.**


End file.
